The present invention relates to a passive seat belt system for an automotive vehicle with reclining seats, such as most two-door vehicles.
Generally, conventional automotive vehicles are equipped with seats including reclining mechanisms, the seat back of which can be tilted forward to allow passengers to enter the back seat of a two-door vehicle and tilted backwards to allow the occupant of the seat to recline. Recently, many automotive vehicles have also been equipped with passive safety seat belt systems which automatically dispose themselves into operating position when a passenger sits down in the vehicle. Such a seat belt system must allow for changes in the position and attitude of the automotive seats. In particular, the seat belt system for a two-door vehicle must allow easy ingress and egress to the back seat.